Memoirs of a Von Karma
by Trouble.With.Words
Summary: Franziska returns home to sell her family home but after finding a box her brother Miles left for her, does she really want to look back at the past? bad summary but you get the drift.3 shot, possible sequel, it depends if you like it.R&R x
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys me again:], well anyway, this is my first Franziska Fic, I sort of really felt sorry for her and well, i wanted to show the brother/sister relationship between Miles & Franzy. I got the idea from a picture on Deviant art, it's so cute! I think it's called walking in your shadow or something, Anyway, it gave me the inspiration for this Fic, don't know if I'll do a sequel, haven't planned that far ahead :] R&R guys, and as always, hope you like it...xoxo p.s this is set sometime in the seven years before Apollo Justice.

**Disclaimer: Well i don't own the characters or rights to anything, as proven by me writing on Fanfiction in the first place BUT i do own the idea. Xoxo**

**Memoirs of a Von Karma**

Franziska Von Karma was a tough girl and with a past like her's a thick skin was a necessity, a need. Her adoptive brother had gone off to Europe to 'find himself', her father was awaiting trial in a mental institution and her estranged mother had run off with the gardener when she was 7, so life wasn't smelling of roses, but like any other Von Karma before her she got through it.

Franziska content herself with the belief that the world was full of foolishly foolish people, who did foolishly foolish things on a daily basis but she was a Von Karma and she wouldn't not be fooled by these foolishly foolish fools. Cause failure to a Von Karma was _never a_ option, in any aspect of one's life.

The now 21 year old Franziska had moved back to her home country. Right now Franziska stood in front of her family house (it was never a home), a 4 story (including her attic) terrace house stood, with huge glass windows throughout. A for sales sign was in front of it but after 3 months and no buyer it wasn't looking good. The thing was, a lot of people loved the house but after finding out who owned it, they weren't so keen.

Franziska put down her luggage, as she put in the key to open the door. Franziska had decided to move back in (till it sold, at least), she saw no point in her renting out her expensive inner city apartment when her family house was vacant, just sitting there.

She turned the handle and pushed open the door; she picked up her luggage and walked inside. She took in the family feel of her old home, she took s breathe and thought,

"_This is it Franziska"_

She was about to proceed up stairs to her old room to unpack when she saw a cardboard box at the foot of the stairs, with a post it on it saying,

_Sis_

She dropped her luggage with a thud and bent down to pick up the box. Underneath the box was a crisp white envelope, she shifted the box under one arm as she used the other to pick up the envelope. She turned it over in her hand and saw a old fashioned, pink wax seal, engraved on it was,

_M.E_,

"_Miles...."_ She thought to herself. Standing up, she walked into the her sitting room, she placed the box on the glass table in front of her as she set on the white leather couch opposite. She looked around suspiciously (being shot had made her more aware of her surrounds), she noticed most of the furniture was covered and most of the families possessions were packed away, she didn't remember doing that though. Haven't finished looking around and satisfied she was defiantly alone; she turned her attention back to the letter. Franziska neatly opened the sealed letter and took out, with care, a folded up letter. She slowly unfolded it and began to read,

_Dear Franzy,_

_Hello Sis, I'm sorry I wasn't there much when you were younger and I'm sorry for acting like a useless big brother but always remember that I love you and will be there if you need me. Now, before you start wondering why I've grown sentimental, I can reassure you that my mental health is well intact. I got a friend to help out with the packing and cleaning of the house, it was the least I could do but I found some things that you may, or may not want but I kept them for you all the same, i placed them in the box you undoubtedly have found by now. I think out of all the things here these meant a lot to you._

_Miss you Franzy, Your Big Brother,_

_Miles x_

Franziska delicately as possible folded back up the letter and placed it on the table. She reached out for the cardboard box; she had left on the table earlier. She picked it up and placed it on her knees, ripped off the duck tape sealing it and opened it up. She took a deep breath as she reached inside. She pulled out a familiar photo album, entitled "_Franziska_", and Franziska herself dint know whether to cry or cringe. She opened up the steel blue cover and looked at the various pictures of her growing up. Her as a new born baby with her mother, her with her newly adopted brother Miles, her with her father outside the courthouse when she was 11 and her winning the national junior debater title. She thought she was about to cry but held it together, she was not, repeat, not going to cry, that would be height of foolishness (as her father use to say). She placed the tattered old photo album on the couch beside her, as she reached back into the box.

A/N: Hey guy I was going to do this all in one shot but there are numerous factors standing in my way including,

My tyrannical mother is telling me to get off the computer because its 3 am, and if I don't she will throw it out the window.

I'm soooooooooooooooooo tired...z....zzzzz....zzzz!

I just spend last night watching ALL the _Saw _movies on a dare and my friends keep ringing me up and saying "Hello Chaniece, do you want to play a little game" and it's scaring the crap out of me.

But I decided to do a 3 shot and I nearly have part 2 done, so i just have to get well rested and I should be okay and if it kills me(oh, bad choice of words) I will get this finished because I've grown quiet attached to our blue haired friend. Anyway, Review and spread encouragement/love/hate and any other emotion my nearly unconscious mind cannot think of this early in the morning, and press the little review button. If not well thanks for reading my Fic anyway:] xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, even if there was so few I'm still updating because i like this 3 shot, anyway this one will be shorter than the first but hopefully just as good(or bad), anyway here's part 2 of 3, hope you like it xoxo

As Franziska put her hand in the cardboard box for the second time, she felt something fuzzy, soft and cuddly. Despite her age she felt excitement rush through her; she put her hand over her mouth as she gasped. In her hand was a baby blue bunny,

"Mr. Squiggles!" She said excitedly but catching herself she looked around self-consciously, how foolish it was for a 25 year old woman to get excited over a bunny rabbit, but...._it's Mr. Squiggles_ she thoughtand allowed herself a small smile. Mr. Squiggles had accompanied Franziska everywhere since she was 4 years old. The bunny never left her side and she was just as un-willing to let it go. But the day came when her father Manfred came to the conclusion that a blue bunny wasn't the influence he wanted for his 10 year old daughter, if she was to become a first class prosecutor the bunny had to go. At the same time however Franziska was coming to the same conclusion herself, no matter how it would hurt her, she would need to be strong and confident and hiding behind a teddy wasn't the way to go.

Manfred disposed of Mr. Squiggles in the rubbish bin while Franziska was at school, always being one step ahead. However, seeing his adoptive father throwing away Franziska's teddy, Miles decided to go up to the rubbish bin take out and wash Mr. Squiggles personally. Miles knew that the teddy meant a lot to Franziska after all the people in her life where unreliable, himself included sometimes but the teddy remained and kept her company. Miles also didn't want Franziska growing up to fast, his childhood was ruined by the SL-9 case, he didn't want there over controlling father decided her future like he did for him, it wasn't the fact that it was a teddy, it was the fact that him and Franz never got a say. So he kept the teddy just in case.

When Franz came home she knew immediately that her father had got rid of Squiggles and she kept up the appearance that she didn't care and thank god the teddy was gone, it was distracting her from more important things. Miles knew it was an act but it was her choice and she had made it. All the same Miles kept Mr. Squiggles safe in the family attic, just in case.

Franziska slouched back into the sofa, cuddling Mr. Squiggles to her chest; not knowing whether to be pleased or angry at her brother. Angry that he was making her weak and sentimental and pleased that he cared so much and knew it would mean a lot to her.

Carefully she placed Squiggles on top of her photo album and reached back into the box, fearing, god forbid, she would start crying if she didn't this over with. She put her hand in the box and to her relief and surprise only found one item left. The something she felt was solid and rectangular in her fingers. When she had a hold of it, she took it out. Looking at it, Franziska the something was a video tape with a post it stuck on to it, it read only two words,

_Watch me_

A/N: Hey, bit short I have to admit but I did my best. I reall y wish my brother was as nice as Miles, mine set my teddy on fire with a lighter when i was like 8, i was scarred for life :] and i couldnt really think of any names a 4 year old might call a blue bunny, Mr. Squiggles was the first to come to my head. Only one more chapter to go and it's going to be really soppy but i love it! As always let me know your comment/suggestions or whatever. If you don't review thanks for reading xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya, sorry i haven't updated in ages, bad wannabe writer XD anyway here is the third and finally instalment of this little story, i hope you liked it so far, and i hope i end it well.**

_**Watch me.....**_

**Franziska wondered what her brother meant...well she knew the obvious; he wanted her to watch the tape. What could be on it?**

**With new found curiosity Franziska got up, with tape in hand and started looking for a VCR and a working TV. Downstairs was all packed up and she didn't want to go unpacking and rooting so she thought that she would continue her search upstairs.**

**Climbing the mahogany staircase, Franziska found it oddly comforting. The familiar presents of the house, where she undoubtedly spend the best and worst years of her life. She didn't know if it was just the smell, the feel but suddenly she felt like she missed home so much in that one second in time. She felt her knees give way as she collapsed on the top step, leaning against the wall. She missed everything this place once offered her and she missed the fact that she had forgotten it.**

**Pulling herself together, slowly but surely, she got back up and continued her search. All the rooms were lacking any electronics. When she was about to give up, she remembered the attic. Her and Miles had spent a lot of time there when she was younger and she wondered if he had set the whole thing up to get her there.....**_**foolish brother.**_

**None the less she might as well try, so taking her anger out on the attic door, she swiftly got it opened. The stairs fell slowly with a thud. Franziska took a breath before climbing up them.**

**When she had reached the top, she took a quick look first, just to be safe. It was pitch black so she pulled herself up. Stumbling in the darkness to find a light switch, she finally came across the string hanging from the ceiling. Giving it a tug, the room lighted up in seconds.  
Franziska noticed that the room was nearly completely empty. The only things occupying it, besides herself, where a old, worn chair Franziska recognized as her Grandfathers' pride and joy, a TV on a stand and a VCR on top.**

_**Miles had planned this.....**_

**Walking slowly to the TV she pushed in the video, set back in the chair before pressing the play button.**

**The video was defiantly old, the odd jumps and colour gave that away. It took Franziska a while to process what was going on, when finally she recognized what this video was.**

_**A Christmas tree stood in the background, in the same sitting room she had entered minutes ago. A striking woman in a dressing gown stood at the door, admiring her hard work. While Manfred was obviously holding the camera. In walked a much younger Franziska, about 6 or 7, rubbing her eyes after apparently waking up. When she had noticed the presents under the tree, her eyes grew wide with excitement. She ran over and immersed herself in the presents. Minutes later her brother Miles, then in his teens, walked in and hugged his mother happy Christmas and giving his father a curt nod before joining Franziska at the tree.**_

_**He bent down and patted his little sister's head as she joyfully pulled out a chemistry set she had begged for months before. Miles helped her opened it, kneeling down beside her, he pulled out the beakers and test tubes as she sat patiently as she could, till he was finished. When he had fished and allowed her to have it to herself, he turned and asked her a question,**_

'_**So what do you think?' he had a smile on his face and looked truly happy, the Franziska now had long forgotten. Little Franziska was however oblivious, but answered him all the same,**_

"_**This is the best day of my life!"**_

_**How naive**_**, thought Franziska, had she been merely happy at a chemistry set, if only now it was that simple. **_**Why would Miles want her to remember that.....?**_

**Franziska took a sharp intake of breath...**_**of course**_**, she thought, that was the last Christmas they had as a family, three months later her mother had left for another man. After that her life had changed dramatically, her father had become colder, if possible and he treated his kids severely, always pushing them and if they didn't make his standards, they would be severely punished. Her childhood had been all changed after that video, because of her careless mother.**

**Franziska noticed her vision growing more blurred with each thought, then suddenly she felt a tear slide down her face and into her open palm. She had never truly cried since she was younger. Strangely she found it comforting, like she was letting something go. **

**After a while her crying came to a slow stop, as she wiped her hand across her cheek, she couldnt help but smile. She had blocked out her past for so long, that to get rid of it for good all she had to do was watch a little tape. **

**The next time she vowed to kill that foolishly foolish brother of her's, for making her cry...her father would kill her if he found out but she supposed she better say thank you as well. What would she do without her fool of a brother?**

**A/N: Finally fished, sorry if it's a bit sloppy, i had to make it up along the way but i don't think it turned out to bad. I might do another story, except about Miles and Phoenix or something but I'll give it a while to think of a decent idea. Well that's my first trilogy done, hope you liked it and please review, They mean a lot guys thanks x**


End file.
